Valentine Sketches
by Lillyflower01
Summary: Frodo, ever the artist, wants to draw something special for Sam, for Valentines day. But when he finally settles on what to draw, he fears it may reveal his true feelings. Can he work up the courage to tell his friend how he really feels? Modern Lord of the Rings AU. Frodo/Sam a bit of Merry/Pippin and Bilbo/Thorin (I own nothing except my ideas)


Frodo sat at the small desk, staring at the blank paper. It was nearly valentines say, and we wanted to do something memorable for his best friend. So what's best than a hand drawn picture? But what to draw?

Frodo huffed and ran a hand through his already messed up curls.

He knew everything about Sam. He knew what he liked; he knew what he disliked. He knew his favorite flower; he knew his favorite Doctor Who character; He knew his favorite book was _The Goblet of Fire_. So why couldn't he think of anything to draw?

Frodo rested his elbows on the table and placed his head in his hands, forcing himself to look at the blank paper in front of him.

He was going to draw something. But first he was going to have to straighten that picture, it was tilted a bit too much to the right. Oh and he should get his markers, even though he probably won't use them. And his colored pencil wasn't properly sharpened!

_'__No!' _Frodo thought to himself. _'I have to stop procrastinating.'_

He picked up his pencil, letting it hover above the paper. But the paper remained blank.

Frodo buried his head in his now crossed arms, which sat across the desk.

Maybe he couldn't think of anything because of these feelings that he had recently discovered for his friend.

For the past couple weeks (almost a week now) Frodo had been seeing Sam in a different light. He constantly looked forward to seeing him, he had been thinking about him more, his stomach got a nervous sort of bubbly feeling whenever Sam was around, and he was strangely slightly obsessed with his hair.

It had taken him awhile, but he soon accepted the fact that he was in love with his best friend.

Frodo lifted his head a bit, staring at the colored pencils that were strewn across the desk.

He sighed and sat up straight. He knew Sam would be happy with most anything he drew.

Frodo picked up the pencil and started scribbling across the page.

The next day, Frodo stood in front of the school, shifting his backpack around on his shoulder. He shivered slightly as a cold breath of wind blew harshly through the school.

He took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the school, gravel crunching beneath his feet. As he got closer to the buildings, the gravel slowly turned into concrete and the loud voices of swearing 15 year olds became clearer.

Frodo chewed his lower lip as he silently made his way through the crowded hallways. He ducked his head, his curls flopping into his eyes, as he squeezed between a pair of gossiping girls and a group of friends talking (rather loudly, mind you) about last night's football match.

Frodo hurriedly walked through the school, his eyes sweeping the ground for his friends-for Sam-even though he knew where they were.

Sure enough, when he got to the secluded corner near the back of the school, there they were.

As Frodo neared he could start to make out their conversation. He bit the inside of his cheek as he heard Merry mention something about Sam giving Rosie flowers for Valentines.

Frodo took a deep breath through his nose and pushed his feelings aside.

"Who're those for?" Frodo asked as he stepped up to his group of friends. He nodded towards the bundle of balloons Pippin was clutching as if his life depended on it.

"They're from Marry," Pippin replied cheerfully.

Merry flushed and stared down at his converse covered feet.

Longing and sadness suddenly came over Frodo as he realized Merry had been brave enough to do what he had hardly even considered doing.

"Oh," Was all he said, not being able to think of anything better.

"I knew it," Smirked Sam, crossing his arms over his chest. "It was obvious you two liked each other."

Panic jumped into Frodo's chest as he wondered if anyone had noticed anything about his feelings for Sam. He clutched his backpack as the thought entered his mind that maybe Sam himself had figured it out.

Frodo was surprised to find a wave of relief wash over him as the bell signaling first period rang.

"See you at lunch!" the words had hardly left his mouth before he bolted away.

It only took him a couple seconds to start wishing he'd talked to Sam more. Frodo sighed. He was more in love than he thought he was.

The day seemed to creep along much too slowly for Frodo's taste. Although when he rushed out of class for lunch break, it felt as if no time had passed at all.

As soon as he stopped in front of his friends, he searched for the familiar blonde curls.

"Where's Sam?" He asked, hoping he sounded casual.

"Over there somewhere," Merry waved his hand in the direction Sam had apparently gone.

Frodo was about to ask if Merry happened to know when Sam was going to come back but of course Merry got a bit distracted.

Frodo sighed to himself for what felt like the millionth time that day as Pippin crawled into Merry's lap and promptly connected their lips.

Merry had gotten what he'd wanted this Valentines day. Why couldn't Frodo have the same luck? He supposed the universe just didn't love him as much as it loved Merry.

Frodo was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed a certain someone standing next to him.

"Who're those from?" Frodo asked, eyeing the bundle of flowers Sam was loosely holding.

"Hmm? Oh. Rosie," The blonde said, gesturing over his shoulder.

Pain shredded through Frodo's insides.

"Oh," He muttered so quiet he could hardly hear himself.

Frodo suddenly didn't feel like giving Sam the picture he'd drawn.

_'__It's probably better that way anyways,'_ Frodo thought to himself. _'He might figure it out otherwise.'_

"You alright?"

Frodo glanced over to find Sam staring intently at him, his face drawn together in slight worry.

"Yeah!" Frodo exclaimed, a bit too quickly. "Just thinking…"

Sam nodded and plopped down on the ground, gesturing for the brunet to do the same.

No sooner had he sat down than a certain strawberry-blonde girl rushed up.

"Can I sit here?" Rosie asked.

"Sure," Shrugged Sam.

Rosie beamed and sat down on Sam's other side, a bit too closely for Frodo's liking.

"I got the flowers at this really cute flower shop I found," Rosie blabbered. "It's not even that far. Oh! I could show you where it is! I'm sure you'd love it-Your friend's glaring at me."

Frodo suddenly realized he was in fact glaring daggers at the girl.

He flushed and turned his gaze to the ground.

Suddenly somebody was tapping his shoulder.

"Frodo," Hissed Pippin. "We have to talk to you."

"Okay," Nodded Frodo.

No one moved.

"Over there," Stated Pippin, waving his hand behind him. "We want to talk to you over there."

"Why?" Frowned Frodo.

"Just come on!" Exclaimed Merry.

He yanked Frodo to his feet and dragged him off.

"What's this about?" Frodo wondered, glancing back at Sam and Rosie.

Rosie was talking animatedly, but Sam was staring curiously after Frodo. As soon as their eyes locked, Frodo blushed and quickly turned back to his cousins.

The two were sharing smirks and knowing looks.

"Guys! What is it?" Frodo demanded, worry starting to crawl through his stomach.

"We know you like Rosie!" Pippin blurted.

Frodo jumped slightly in surprise.

"Pip!" Hissed Merry.

"Sorry!" Squeaked Pippin.

"We meant to say it in a different way…" Merry trailed off, obviously trying to think of a way they could've stated that differently.

Frodo almost laughed. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Guys. I don't like Rosie," He stated.

"You don't have to deny it," Beamed Pippin.

"But, I don't like her. I actually strongly dislike her," Frodo exclaimed. "Didn't you see me glaring at her?"

"Because she was giving Sam all the attention," Merry waved it off.

"Then she mentioned it and you blushed!" Grinned Pippin.

"Yeah, I was glaring at her because she was talking to Sam; but not because I want to talk to her!" Frodo persisted. "She always takes his attention. She's way too flirty. I just can't stand it! Why can't she understand that he wants to hang out with his friends too?! She's not the only person in his life. Urgh. She's so annoying with her perfectly curled hair and high-pitched giggle. Then she comes and thinks she can just butt into our conversation-What?"

Merry and Pippin were staring at him with their mouths hanging open.

"Oh my god," Merry ran a hand through his hair, "You don't like Rosie. You like Sam. Oh, how did we not see that?!"

Frodo's face was about the same color as a tomato now.

Pippin gasped.

"Oh! You do, don't you!?" He cried.

Frodo slowly nodded, his face burning.

He stumbled back a bit as Pippin suddenly flung himself at him, engulfing Frodo in a large hug.

"You should've gotten him something for Valentines," Stated Merry.

"Yeah!" Agreed Pippin, jumping back from the embrace. "It worked for me and Merry." He reached out and laced their fingers together.

Frodo stopped himself from correcting Pippin's English.

"Well I drew him a picture…" Frodo trailed off.

"Oh! Let us see!" Beamed Merry.

Frodo dug his binder out of his backpack and pulled the picture out.

"This is nice," Nodded Merry as he inspected the picture.

"Are you going to give it to him?" Asked Pippin.

"Well-um. I-I thought it might give away the fact that I like him," Stuttered Frodo.

"So…is that a yes or a no?" Frowned Pippin.

"That's a probably no," Said Frodo.

"Aw. You should give it to him," pouted Pippin.

"But-"

'Maybe he likes you too," Merry cut Frodo off. "Who knows."

Frodo chewed his bottom lip.

"Maybe…" He trailed off.

Merry handed the picture back to him.

"Well. You've already drawn it for him," The lighter haired boy smiled.

Frodo fiddled with the picture as he wandered back to his friend and the flirting girl.

"Rosie!" pippin called out. "Your friends want to talk to you."

Rosie huffed, "Can't they wait a moment?"

"Nope!" Pippin said, popping the P.

"Fine!" Sighed Rosie, jumping to her feet. "See you later, Sam."

Sam waved goodbye to her as she flounced off.

"Sam!" Announced Merry. "Frodo wants to give you something."

Frodo felt his face heat up.

"It's-I just-A friend thing-It's not-Oh! Just!" Frodo thrust the picture into Sam's hands and bolted towards math class.

Frodo found it rather difficult to concentrate for the remainder of the day.

_'__Was it a good idea to give Sam the drawing?'_ He thought to himself. _'What if he hates me now?'_

Frodo shook the thought from his head and looked back down at the not even half finished worksheet he didn't want to do.

He sighed in relief when he was finally released from the classroom. He couldn't wait to get home and lock himself in his room, worrying about his friendship.

As he started walking out of the school he felt someone step up next to him and start to walk in time with him.

He expected it to either be Merry or Pippin, so he was surprised to find himself lock eyes with Sam.

The brunet stopped walking and stared into the dark eyes across from him, before his eyes traveled to look at his slightly messed up hair. Frodo fiddled with his backpack as he imagined running his fingers through Sam's blonde hair.

He tore his eyes away from the curls and looked anywhere but at his friend. He glanced around to find they happened to be standing in the corner by the back of the school.

Frodo was thankful that there wasn't anyone around; this would be a lot harder if there were other people eavesdropping.

He stopped observing the corner and glanced down to study his own two feet instead. Frodo knew what was going to happen. Sam had probably come to tell him not to talk to him anymore.

Frodo braced himself for the blow.

"I liked the drawings."

"What?" Frodo raised his eyes back to Sam's face.

"I liked the drawings," Repeated Sam. "They were really nice."

"You're not mad?" Frowned Frodo.

"Why would I be mad?" Sam wondered.

Frodo shrugged.

"No, I'm not mad," Sam shook his head. "I thought it was cute."

Frodo stared at him as he wondered if that meant what he thought it meant.

_'__Only one way to find out,'_ He reasoned.

So the brunet suddenly shoved his lips against his friend's mouth.

Unfortunately, the blonde didn't kiss back, so Frodo pulled away, panic building up in his throat. He must've read Sam wrong.

"I-I'm sorry," He whimpered.

He started to back away only for Sam's arms to wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

"Don't be sorry," He muttered.

Frodo's heart nearly exploded with happiness as he was pulled in for another kiss.

He smiled against Sam's lips and reached up to tangle his fingers in the blonde curls.

"What about Rosie?" He timidly asked, pulling away a few centimeters.

"You didn't think I was actually interested in her, did you?" Sam chuckled slightly.

Frodo flushed and buried his face in Sam's neck.

Frodo smiled the whole way home.

"Where've you been?" Asked his uncle, Bilbo, as Frodo stepped into the house.

"I just had to talk to Sam," Frodo answered. "Is uncle Thorin still at work?"

"Mmhhmm," Nodded Bilbo.

"How much talking were you actually doing?" Frodo spun around to find his cousins, Fili and Kili, standing there, both with suggestive looks on their faces.

"Oh shut up!" Exclaimed Frodo, his face bright red.

As the older boys chuckled to themselves, Frodo rushed off and locked himself in his room to think about his "friendship".


End file.
